


Open Your Eyes

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of OTPs [5]
Category: All Time Low, Hey Monday
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>"Dammit, Alex, open your eyes!"</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

"Why can't I just open one?" Jack whined, stomping his foot and then folding his arms over his chest. It was Christmas Eve night, and I was having the hardest damn time getting him to go to bed without opening up one of the presents for him underneath the tree.

"Because it's not Christmas yet, Jack! Just go the fuck to sleep and you can open them all in the morning," I said. I was tired and ready to sleep, but there was no way in hell that I was going to leave him unsupervised by the presents. Especially when there was one that just had to wait until tomorrow.

"But... But..."

"No."

He turned towards me and gave me puppy eyes and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Please?"

"No," I said, unmoved by his feeble attempt at trying to convince me to let him get what he wanted. 

"Just a small one-"

"Look, Jack," I said, trying to reason with him, "what if I give you a present instead? Will you go to bed then?"

"What do you mean 'give me a present'? Do you mean one under the tree-"

"Take the offer or leave it," I groaned. My eyes were burning because I was so tired.

"Fine. Gimmie," he said, being the greedy child that he was. He may have been twenty five years old but he never acted a day older than four.

I walked towards the Christmas tree and grabbed a candy cane off of one of the higher branches and handed it to him. He stared at it.

"What the fuck is this?" he exclaimed, holding it up to my face.

"Why, Jack, that looks like a red and white colored candy cane."

He threw it on the floor.

"I want a present!" he practically yelled, lunging for the Christmas tree behind me. I grabbed his arm just in time before he had gotten his hands on one of his gifts and yanked him upright.

"Santa would not be happy with your attitude," I scolded, smirking a bit. I couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior.

"I don't give a fuck what Santa thinks," he said before yanking out of my grasp and grabbing one of the presents from under the tree, unfortunately the smallest gift of his was the one he grabbed.

"Jack, no!" I exclaimed - but it was too late. His fingers were already ripping through the silver paper and it was discarded to the floor. After he had gotten the paper off of the little box he stared at it.

"Who is this from?" he asked quietly.

"Me," I replied. Jack hesitated for a moment, but then opened it, revealing the ring.

"Oh my God," he said, looking over at me with tears in his eyes. "Alex, I, I don't know what to say-"

"I think you should say yes," I said, biting my lip hard. What hadn't he already said it? Was he going to turn me down?

"I, I can't. I can't do this right now... Marriage? That's for old people-"

"You're twenty five, Jack. Who are you waiting for?" I asked, a bit bitterly. 

"Alex, our relationship - we're just friends," he said, still holding the box in his hand. My hands were trembling as he spoke - it was supposed to be special. He was supposed to be happy when he saw it. He was supposed to run over to me and put his arms around my shoulders and say yes.

Nothing ever seemed to go the way it was supposed to.

"What do you mean? Friends don't kiss like-"

"I'm so sorry, Lex," he said, walking towards me with the intent on giving me a hug, but I backed away.

"But you said you loved me," I said quietly.

"I do love you, Alex! But not in the way that I want to marry you!"

"Guys, what are you still doing up? Oh-" Rian said, stopping when he realized that we were fighting and I was crying and then his eyes set upon the box in Jack's hands that was still open and still showing the ring. "Shit."

Rian knew I was going to ask Jack. Hell, he had even helped me pick out the ring and he had been one to say that he thought Jack would say yes. 

I thought he was going to be right.

"I, uh, should probably go make sure Cassadee is still sleeping..." he trailed off, walking out of the room as quickly as he had come in.

"He knows?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

"Fuck, Alex. Why? Why didn't you confront me first?"

"I thought you would say yes! I mean, what do you call two guys who sleep with each other every other night and watch TV until the early morning hours and hold hands a lot of the time and laugh together and-"

"I call that best friends."

"And then one of the guys tells the other one he loves him. Then, what is it?" I yelled, not caring who heard.

"I call that a spur of the moment decision that my stupid brain made while fucking you!"

I couldn't take his words anymore. I cried as I left the room and went to the guest bedroom that was designated mine in Rian's house. Jack didn't follow me - and I didn't come out.

I thought he loved me. I thought that we were close - hell, we had been close for eleven years. He nor I never had girlfriends. It only made sense for me to ask. And to be let down like that was terrible. I figured that it was better that he opened it the night before Christmas anyways, so that my humiliation hadn't been in front of everyone in the house. Only Rian knew - and I could trust him with my life.

***

I didn't plan on getting up early the next morning, but I was awoken by my bedroom door slamming open and an extremely happy Jack running in, carrying several wrapped gifts in his arms.

I turned over in bed.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and getting on top of me and putting the presents on either side of my head. "Which one do you want to open first, Babe?"

What made him think that calling me 'Babe' was okay after the previous night was beyond me.

"Do you really think this is appropriate? After what happened last night? Really, Jack?" I snapped, rolling onto my back and looking into his eyes. He had a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Yup."

"Why?" I asked, sighing. He then shoved his hand into my face - causing me to close my eyes. "What the fuck, Jack? Get your hand out of my face before I knee you - I have a perfect angle-"

"Dammit, Alex, open your eyes!" he said, bringing his hand back a little so that my eyes could actually focus on it.

On his ring finger was the ring I had given him.

"Jack-" I said quietly.

"So, I overreacted. Sorry about that. I was caught off guard last night and I really was just making excuses. I do love you, Lex. A hell of a lot. And once I thought about it, I realized that there is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Because I've always thought that we were going to spend the rest of our lives with each other - I couldn't imagine a life where I couldn't sleep next to you at night or kiss you goodnight or good morning. And I realized that if you ever got with someone else, I would never forgive myself. I didn't mean what I said last night, okay? I'm just bad with being put on the spot - you know that better than anyone."

"God dammit, Jack, I love you," I said, yanking him by the front of his shirt and down so that I could kiss him. We both smiled into the kiss.

"Um, knock knock?" Cassadee said from the doorway. Apparently Jack had left it open like the idiot he was. He rolled off of me and stood up to face her.

"Who's there?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I was actually going to marry him.

"Cassadee," she said. "Now, are you guys going to make out all morning or does everyone get to open their presents?"

"Oh, yeah. Presents," I laughed, rolling out of bed and grabbing some of the ones Jack had brought in. Jack grabbed the rest and we headed downstairs with Cassadee.

"Thank God!" Zack exclaimed. "I thought I was never going to get to open these."

"Shut up," Jack laughed, sitting down in front of the tree and patting the spot next to him on the floor. "Now, I have an announcement to make," he said, causing my heart to skip a beat. 

"Get on with it," Zack said, impatiently.

"I'm getting married."

"What the fuck?" Zack exclaimed, causing everyone else in the room to laugh. He was the only one that didn't know about Jack and I. "To who?"

"The most beautiful person in the room," he said proudly, looking over at me.

"Cassadee? Oh my God, you can't marry her! That's Rian's girlfriend-"

"To Alex, you baboon."

"Okay, I'm so confused right now, I think I'm just going to open my presents," he said, grabbing one that had his name from underneath the tree.

"Congratulations, you two," Cassadee smiled, sitting down on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate beside Rian. "I always thought you were cute together."

"Thanks," I said, shyly.

"Told you he'd say yes," Rian laughed at me.

"I know you did. He didn't at first, though," I teased, giving Jack a playful glare. 

"Hey! I was nervous, okay?"

"Okay, okay..."

"Let the present opening begin!" Rian exclaimed, before glaring at Zack. "Zack, why didn't you wait?"

"Because I had to get my mind off of the thought of Jack and Alex having intercourse."

Cassadee laughed so hard that she spit out hot chocolate.

"Get used to it, because we aren't going to be subtle anymore," Jack laughed, nudging my arm. "In fact, I would love a Christmas blowjob, Lexy..."

"Oh, God!" Zack exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

I leaned over and kissed Jack, feeling like the happiest man in the world.


End file.
